The present invention relates to improvement of uplink (UL) capacity in communications systems, and more particularly, to a method for performing UL transmission control of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, for UL data transmission of a conventional electronic device such as that complying with Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)-frequency-division duplexing (FDD) standards, the pilot field of a conventional dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) can be utilized for channel estimation. However, based on the conventional architecture, and more particularly, the conventional UL dedicated physical data channel (DPDCH)/DPCCH design, some problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, the pilot field in the conventional UL DPCCH transmission requires significant power. In another example, as the pilots of the conventional UL DPCCH transmission can be regarded as interference, the signal-to-interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR) cannot be further increased. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing the performance of a UMTS-FDD electronic device.